Opposite of Every Thing
by Charlotte Eraviel
Summary: When good things go south, people show their other selves. A change of heart, is something that triggers when people witnesses something they do not want to see ever in their lives. A kind person can lose their kindness, and the worst person can actually be the kindest person you'll ever see... AU
1. Despair

**Domo! Eraviel here! New person in DAL archive.**

**This is an AU Story, but in-lined to some events of the early volumes of the Novel as reference only. **

**Chapters aren't estimated as of now so I don't know how long will this take to finish :3 Usually my stories go up to 12 to 13 chapters, but I don't how long will this go :D**

**Characters not involved: Miku, Natsumi, and some DEM peeps. Mana might or might not be included in the story, because she also might have specific roles if the story continues on to a higher level.**

**Alright, when Kotori is talking, I used less pronouns of 'he' when she was talking about Shidou since I based it from the novel, because even when she's talking to Shidou, she still addresses him as "Shidou" instead of "you" or "He".**

**P.S. Dark Tohka is not included, because Miku isn't here. And I don't plan to include it, since it's too much work XD**

**Possible spoilers for those who haven't read volume 5 onwards.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! ONLY THE PLOT AND ORIGINAL IDEAS!**

When everything goes south, people can easily have a change of heart. Seeing the things they do not want to see ever in their life, they desire for something that will defy the fate, and they can turn their whole life upside down, without the exemption of things around them.

Shidou witnessed everything with his own very eyes, inside the Fraxinus, shown on a large screen, as his loved ones, Yoshino, Tohka, Kaguya, and Yuzuru, got captured and tortured to near-death state. Kotori just stared at her brother, while sitting on her throne, with a chupa chups in her mouth.

He felt powerless, and guilty. He was the one who sealed their spirit powers, but he couldn't stand up to the responsibilities of securing their safety.

"Where did I go wrong…? What did they do for them to have deserve this kind of fate…!" Shidou mumbled under his weeps. "They just wanted to live a normal life, like any people wished for…!"

"Shidou, you need to straighten yourself up." Kotori said as she pulled out her chupa chups.

He held his tears from going out, which he successfully did, and he turned to Kotori.

"What am I supposed to do…?" he said dejectedly.

"Shidou's the only one who can figure that out." Kotori said with a smirk.

After that, he went out of the command room and got ported out of the Fraxinus.

"Are you sure to leave him like that?" Kyouhei asked the red-haired commander with a worried look painted all over his face.

"We had some matters to take care of. Of course, we cannot afford Shidou to break down. I'm more worried about something more sinister." Kotori said.

"Hmm?"

"The way Shidou seals the spirit's powers, is actually Shidou sealing them inside his body. The moment Shidou sealed a spirit's power, from their astral dress up to their angel, Shidou had already lost his humanity, and turned into a spirit container." Kotori explained the details.

"Then, does that mean…?" Kyouhei didn't continue any further as he finally realized what Kotori just said earlier.

"Yes, that's why I cannot afford Shidou to break down now." Kotori said as she cracked the chupa chups inside her mouth and threw away the stick somewhere in the room. "Remember, he had already sealed the powers of 5 spirits. And it's not a good idea if he runs amok and head straight to the DEM Industries."

"Because they'll have the more reason to capture him, right?" Kyouhei said.

"Exactly, and that's what we're avoiding now."

"And if worst comes to worst?" Kyouhei inquired, imagining the worst case scenario on Shidou's state of mind.

"I wouldn't want to resort to that, and I don't want to think about it happening." Kotori said as she pulled another chupa chups from her pocket and ate it after removing the seal. "If that happens, then I'll do something I hoped I wouldn't want to."

Kyouhei didn't say a word after that. He doesn't want to hear or see it right now. At least, not right now.

**~o~O~o~**

Shidou went back to his house, while the images he saw earlier still lingers inside his thoughts. He didn't know what to do, he felt weak, and no strength can be found in him.

He opened the door that leads to the dining room, and found out that the room was empty. He hoped that whatever he saw earlier was just his imaginations, but some things are just bound to happen, whether we like it or not.

"This place sure is quiet…" He said in a low voice.

And then, he can see some images in his mind being projected inside the room. Of course, everything of it was just his imaginations. Tohka sitting on a sofa eating something, Yoshino playing with Yoshinon along with Kaguya and Yuzuru's chatting. Their voices wandered inside his thoughts, which gave him a small pain in his chest and clenched it with his hands.

He wants to save them, but he don't know what to do, less likely has the power to do so.

He tried to brush everything out of his mind, but he can't just do that in his current state. Then he decided to go back to his room and get some rest hoping that an idea will pop in his thoughts.

Or so he thought.

**~o~O~o~**

Shidou arrived in front of the door leading to his room and turned the doorknob. He went immediately straight to his bed and lied down. The events just kept on replaying inside his mind, making him more restless as time passes by.

'What should I do…' was the words kept on circling inside his head.

He threw his face on the pillow while lying face down as those thoughts kept on pestering him.

'What should I do…'

'What should I do…'

"Ara, ara, you look so down, Shidou-san." A seductive voice suddenly filled the silent room.

Shidou turned around while lying on the bed and looked at the ceiling while ignoring the voice.

"Ara, ignoring me? You're making me sad, Shidou-san."

He turned to the source of a voice. There's a person sitting near the window dressed in a gothic Lolita dress with a headband and her hair was pure black tied in a twin pony-tail style. Her left eye has a different color from her right eye; it's gold with an appearance of a clock.

Yes, that person is the cruelest spirit, his Nightmare, Kurumi Tokisaki.

"Kurumi…" Shidou said in a very small voice and then closed his eyes for a brief a moment.

"Yes, Shidou-san?" Kurumi responded in a voice trying to attract his attention towards her.

Shidou opened his eyes and saw Kurumi beside him and her face were just an inch in front of him. He can clearly see the clock on her left eye, and it looked… pretty… to him.

He didn't flinch a bit as he saw her in front of him.

"What are you doing here…?" Shidou asked in a dejected tone with his eyes narrowed down a little. He's not in the mood to deal with her right now, and Kurumi knows this too.

"Nothing in particular." The heterochromic girl said with a smirk as she straightened up, sitting on the bed beside him, trying to raise his mood to drag his interest to her. "More importantly, I'm more interested in you."

"Isn't that what you always do?" Shidou asked in a gloomy tone.

"Ara, Shidou-san, you're confident than usual." Kurumi said as she leaned forward to him.

"Do I?" Shidou said in a confused look. He just can't see where those idea of hers came from.

The spirit chuckled a little with that response of Shidou. She might want to tease him more.

"Of course..." Kurumi said as she touched Shidou's cheeks. Shidou didn't flinch nor stagger as she did that, impressing the spirit girl.

'He's changed. I wonder what happened, he looked so… manly.' Kurumi thought to herself. Her heart skipped a beat on that thought, but she didn't notice it.

"But, it's still not enough, Shidou-san." She said as she smiled to him. A genuine smile, not just her usual smile or smirk.

Shidou's expression suddenly become stern when he saw that look from her.

"Did you just… smile…?" Shidou asked as he slowly rose up and sat beside the spirit.

Kurumi's face went a little red when he, Shidou, noticed her actions. She wasn't expecting that, knowing that he has been always nervous around females.

"Ara, Shidou-san, don't I always smile?" The black-haired spirit tried to give an excuse.

"You may be right, but…" Shidou said as he looked away from her. "There's something off on it, from your usual one, like there're no malice or dark intentions…"

She can't believe it that he just turned the tables.

With this reply, Kurumi's heart fluttered a little, just so little, that she almost hadn't felt it, but she knew that it did.

His usual nervousness is not present, like he's a complete different person impersonating Shidou Itsuka.

"Ara, does Shidou-san always think of me like that? I'm terribly hurt…" Kurumi said as she acted like she was really hurt, internally, but she felt that she wasn't acting. "Does Shidou-san hate me that much…?" She asked again.

Hate?

Does he really hate her? True, that she did horrible things to other people before, and even took the whole Raizen High as her hostage just for him to surrender, but did he had such discrimination among her kind?

'Do I hate her…?' Shidou asked himself as he wandered on his thoughts.

He was silent.

"I guess that's a yes…" Kurumi said as she sighed in disappointment. She felt again this very, very little fluttery, but it's different. Like there's a small pain, very, very small pain.

"Do you really want me out of your sight…?" Kurumi asked again.

'Where did that come from?' he thought as he heard her question.

He wandered again in his thoughts as he stared at the beauty in front of him. Yes, it's kinda dangerous with her sticking around him, but what will happen if she leaves? He's going to remember the events earlier, and will keep on replaying inside his head until he's broke out.

He just stayed silent, with those thoughts rumbling in his head.

"I guess that's a yes again…" Kurumi felt a little broken-hearted.

She's never been the type to give up on something that she wants, but this is an exception.

'What is wrong with me? Why am I like this…' this words echoed inside the mind of the sad spirit beside Shidou.

"Good night Shidou-san, I'm taking my leave." Kurumi said as she tried to revert herself back to normal. "I know that you're somewhat depressed about something, but please do not fret yourself too much on it." She continued.

Kurumi stood up.

She's going to leave.

Does he want her to leave?

What will happen to him if she left?

There's a warm feeling inside his heart that he had from the very moment he started to talk with the Nightmare tonight.

What will happen if she left?

Shidou had this question running around his thoughts.

What will happen?

Will he be at peace?

Kurumi turned around and tried to head to the window, but she was surprised when she took a step forward.

She looked around and saw Shidou stopped her by using his left hand to hold her right hand while his eyes were under his bangs.

The pain inside the heart of the black-haired spirit went away just from his touch.

She smiled, not knowing that she did it herself.

"Shidou…-san…?"

If he cannot speak through his mind, then he's gonna speak through his heart.

"Would I date someone if I hate her and I want her out of my sight?" Shidou said straight while his eyes are still hidden.

"True, I was surprised when you killed some people during that time, but I believe you wouldn't do that just for fun, I know there's a reason for your actions… though yes, killing them is a bit too far, but I know, deeply in myself, that you did that in order to protect something." Shidou continued his explanation.

His words reached her. Kurumi was touched.

She saw a very different side of Shidou, the one who despised killing, is gone from him.

Everything at that time went back to her. At that time when he saw 4 guys hitting a small kitten using toy guns that has small stones as bullets, she felt a little enraged deep inside her that she decided to step in to the show and turn their enjoyment upside down.

Everything made sense to her, on why she did that.

She wanted to protect the kitten, the weak one, from being bullied by the guys, the supposedly strong ones.

***Doki***

She just felt her heart skipped a beat again. His words made a lot of impact to her, and made her realize the unsure actions she committed. A warm feeling suddenly built up inside her heart.

"Just… Just for the night, please stay with me…" Shidou said while shaking a little.

***Doki***

Kurumi never felt this way before, the feeling of being needed by someone. She has been always alone in her life aside from her temporal selves, and this feeling is foreign to her. She doesn't know how to deal with it.

She went back beside Shidou and sat down while her hand's still held by him. There's a comforting feeling in her heart due to his touch.

"Alright, Shidou-san, but on one condition…" The spirit said.

"Name it." Shidou said as he looked to her.

Kurumi smiled at him and said, "Tell me why you're so down today." She then freed her hand from being held and grasped Shidou's hand.

Shidou somehow shivered from her request. His intention was supposedly let her stay for him not to stress himself from the unpleasant events, but somehow he was dragged back to it, and then he realized something.

He cannot run away from the truth, as truth is a bitter pill to swallow, it's still a pill that cleanses something.

But somehow, he felt relaxed, with her presence, especially her touch. He might've not realized it but he was totally captivated by the beauty in front of him. The Nightmare he always deemed as the cruelest spirit is actually a good person.

"Will you… give me a moment to think…?" Shidou said hesitantly.

Kurumi used her other hand to touch Shidou's right cheek and said softly, "As long as you won't use the whole night, then yes."

With this reply of hers, Shidou probably might not need a minute to respond to her request.

**~o~O~o~**

"Kannazuki, do you have an update on who're the staffers in DEM Japan Branch present as of now?" A red-hair twin-tailed girl sucking on a chupa chups asked the person named Kannazuki.

"As of now, there's the captain of AST Kusakabe Ryouko in-charged in the protection of Tohka, Yoshino and the Yamai Twins; Jessica Baley, from the main branch and temporary 2nd Lt. Takamiya Mana, the current acting commander in the AST present in the branch." Kyouhei answered as he looked on a virtual window in front of him.

The red-hair twin-tailed girl, Itsuka Kotori, noticed that something's amiss.

"Where's Tobiichi Origami?"

"That…" Kyouhei paused hesitantly. "She has been issued with a house arrest for two months, and unable to use any realizers."

"Heehh…" Kotori release a voice of amusement. "But I doubt that she'll stay still when she finds out about Shidou's plans."

"What… are the plans of Shidou-kun, commander?" Kyouhei asked in confusion.

"This is just my hunch, probably Shidou will head straight to DEM." Kotori said while sucking on her chupa chups. "Only if Shidou discovers about himself."

"I can see where you're going." Kyouhei replied. "So, what're we going to do with Shidou-kun?"

"Check on Shidou's whereabouts." Kotori commanded the whole Ratatoskr members.

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

Various windows appeared on the big screen in front of the red-haired commander as she issued the command.

"Shidou's coordinates, located!" Hinako announced.

"He's currently at the Itsuka household… but…" Minowa paused as she saw something that will not please Kotori.

"But..?" Kotori asked.

"He's with a spirit!" Minowa shouted in panic.

"What did you say?!" Kotori stood up from the shocking news she just heard. "Identify that spirit-" She then stopped as she finally realized who it was, deducing the number count.

"Commander?" everyone on-board asked.

"That spirit with Shidou… is the Nightmare, Tokisaki Kurumi!" She said in a little higher voice. "Get a visual on them, right now!"

"Hai!"

Everyone started to work on their keyboards as they tried to get a visual from Shidou's location.

"Kannazuki, contact Reine." Kotori said to the man beside her.

Kyouhei nodded and took his phone from his pocket and contacted Reine Murasame.

"Commander, the visual might need some more time, there are no automated cameras installed inside the household." Mikimoto said as tried to find a way.

"Dammit, why of all times!" Kotori slammed the hand rest of her seat. "Try to contact Shidou!"

"Negative commander, he doesn't have his earpiece." Kawagoe said.

Kotori clicked her tongue as she ran out of options of getting in touch with Shidou. Him in contact with Nightmare, Tokisaki Kurumi, is the least thing that she wanted to happen.

"Work on getting that visual as fast as you can." Kotori said as she threw the stick of her chupa chups somewhere inside the room. "Kannazuki, where's Reine? I need to know Kurumi's anxiety-"

"…Weirder it might be, Kurumi's anxiety levels are at the bottom most level." A sleepy silver-haired woman appeared inside the room.

"What…?" Kotori asked as she looked to the person who just arrived, Reine Murasame.

"…As her anxiety levels are at the bottom, her affection levels are at its maximum." Reine said as she showed her findings on the big screen.

True, her affection levels are at its maximum, but something's bugging Kotori, something that she should be expecting when the situation is like that.

"Have you known this?" Kotori asked the sleepy woman.

"…No, I just figured it out…. When Kannazuki contacted me…. That you might need it." Reine explained.

"I see. Well then, we just have to wait, until we get that visual." Kotori said as she took another chupa chups and ate it.

"Working on it!"

'Shidou, be careful.' Kotori said to herself as her worries were growing by the second.

**(Few Moments Later)**

"Visual acquired, patching through visual 1.8 miles above from ground and 20 meters away from the coordinates!" Mikimoto announced the accomplishment.

"Get to it immediately!" Kotori said as she was getting impatient.

"Hai!" Mikimoto responded.

A feed appeared in front of the big screen, which showed the location of the Itsuka household from a very far location.

"Keep getting close." Kotori said as she cracked the chupa chups inside her mouth and threw the stick somewhere inside the room.

**~o~O~o~**

While the Ratatoskr was busy getting in touch with Shidou, there were two individuals inside the Itsuka household having an unusual conversation, or rather, not a very good one.

Shidou explained detail by detail on what happened to Tohka, Yoshino and the Yamai twins, about them getting captured and witnessing a very unpleasant sight. Kurumi couldn't help but frown every time he makes a depressed look. She didn't care about the other girls, but she does care a lot about him.

"So, Tohka-san and the other spirits got captured and you don't know what you should do as of now?" Kurumi said in a soft, calm voice. She never let go of his hand and was still sitting beside him ever since she asked her conditions.

"Yes…" Shidou then made a depressed look again. Every time that their names were mention, Shidou would release this depressed aura, along with it written all over his face.

The clock-eyed spirit frowned again as she saw that look from him.

"Hmm, Shidou-san, I hate to say this but, I think what you're thinking is wrong…" Kurumi said as she touched Shidou's cheek while having this sad look. She's getting intoxicated in touching him. "You should not think of what you should or must do, but think about of what you _want_ to do." Kurumi said.

"What… I want to do?" Shidou repeated what the beautiful and mesmerizing spirit said.

Kurumi smiled at him and said, "Yes. Now Shidou-san, what do you want to do now?" She then held his hand tighter.

Shidou thought of this for a while.

'What I wanted to do…'

After a few moments of thinking, Shidou had the answers for Kurumi's question.

"I want to become stronger, strong enough to save and protect them…" Shidou said as he touched Kurumi's hand on his cheek.

The twin-ponytailed spirit blushed from his touch, but felt a little sadness in her heart. She didn't know why she felt that way when she was supposed to be happy for him.

Kurumi made a fake smile, almost genuine, to appease what's missing in her.

But Shidou saw through her actions, and noticed that she's faking her smile. Genuine it might look, a fake is still a fake.

He doesn't know the reason why she's faking her smile. Until he realized that there's something missing in his words.

"…Especially you, Kurumi." Shidou finished his statement. "I want to protect you more than anything."

***Doki***

The heterochromic spirit's heart skipped a beat after hearing that last statement. She may not need his protection because of their difference in power but still, she can't help but feel powerless from his words.

"Shidou-san…"

"Just Shidou is fine." Shidou said.

"Mhhm." Kurumi nodded in happiness. "S-Shidou." She said his name with a little stutter. She may or may not get used to this addressing very quickly.

Shidou smiled at her. That very moment, all of his worries were relieved, and he felt better. Kurumi with his side is very soothing, and he wants her to stay with him for a little longer… or longer than that.

Now that he felt relieved, his eyes suddenly gained weight, and all of his fatigue and exhaustion triggered in him that made him sleepy.

"Aree… I feel… sleepy and… tired..." Shidou said as his sight was getting darker and darker while he placed his other hand on his forehead.

Kurumi knew about this. She knew that his fatigue wasn't in his mind because of his constant worrying over the situation, and she also understood it. Humans have a tendency to push themselves right to their limits and their bodies would just break down, not literally, after their goal is accomplished.

She then lead Shidou to her shoulders and let him lean on her for a little while.

"It's okay S-Shidou, you need to rest now." Kurumi said as she gently patted his head and caressed his hair while he was leaning on her shoulder. "Don't push yourself too much."

"Arigatou na… Kurumi…" He replied and drifted off to a deep slumber.

The black-haired spirit's heart was racing. She never felt this way before as she was the one getting close to him always. But Shidou getting close to her is a different feeling.

Why his presence is so comforting? Why his touch is so soothing?

She noticed that Shidou is in somewhat uncomfortable position. Then she slowly moved herself away from him and guided his head on her lap.

Shidou was now using her lap as a pillow, without knowing it.

Kurumi continued to caress his hair as she was staring at the boy's peaceful sleeping face. She can't help but blush while doing those deeds. But she couldn't care less. She yearns for his touch.

She then decided to join him in his sleep and closed her eyes. She can feel her small tiredness coming inside her body as she caressed Shidou's hair while he's asleep.

'Oh, I forgot to put up a barrier.' She thought and opened her eyes again.

She then placed up a barrier that conceals her reiha and Shidou's presence from being detected by outsiders.

By the time that the barrier was in place, someone else's toy was destroyed along the process outside the the Itsuka household.

She looked at Shidou's sleeping face on her lap once again and smiled before closing her eyes.

Nothing could ruin their moment at that night.

**~o~O~o~**

**(Few minutes earlier)**

"Commander, we now have a visual from the Itsuka household just outside it." Mikimoto announced.

"Get me to it." Kotori commanded.

"Hai." Mikimoto did what was ordered.

Various feeds appeared on the big screen inside the Ratatoskr in front of the red-haired twin-tailed commander. She carefully observed each image but she couldn't find Shidou anywhere.

"Where is Shidou?" Kotori asked.

"Patching through it." Mikimoto said.

All of the feeds vanished in the screen and a window appeared with a loading sign on it. Kotori's getting impatient by the second as she wanted to know what the current situation of Shidou is.

She doesn't have a moment to spare for this emergency, Shidou's safety and well-being comes on top before anything else.

"Visual confirmed." Mikimoto said.

A feed from Shidou's room appeared in front of everyone inside the Ratatoskr which made them gasp the moment they saw it, and by that time, the feed suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell happened?" Kotori asked as she saw the feed disappear. But still the image of it lingered inside her head.

"Something hit the drone camera and cancelled our visual." Mikimoto said in disbelief. "Shidou's presence and Nightmare's reiha disappeared along with it too."

"What…?" Kotori said as she realized what just happened.

A barrier were put up, and there are no means of intercepting it with machines.

Did they, no, 'she' notice it? That they were spying on them? Kotori's worries are getting bigger as time passes by. Every time she loses a chance on getting in touch with Shidou, her anxiety grows.

Reine noticed that Kotori is getting irritated due to the turn of events happening. She may be their commander but she's still a spirit to begin with. She would unleash her spirit powers if this continues.

"…Kotori, you need to calm down." Reine said as she walked beside her. "It's not a good thing to overwork yourself."

Kotori knew what she meant by that. She knew that her spirit powers might trigger if she continued to pile up worries and irritation inside her mind.

"I know." Kotori said as she calmed down.

But still, she can't help but worry a little. He's the key person of the Ratatoskr in sealing mission, and he's her onii-chan after all.

"…Rest assured, I still have track on them… So far, no movements are shown." Reine as she looked on her PDA.

"How'd you manage?" Kotori asked in a small amazement.

"….I'm always in Shin's house, you could say that I have my ways." Reine said in a gloomy tone.

Somehow, Kotori felt a shiver run down on her spine after hearing that, and made an awkward smile.

**Aye, chapter 1 is done. :D**

**Please leave a review. I won't probably write the next chapter if I don't know what you think, teehee, and I have another on-going fic from Angel Beats so my time is kind of divided.**

**Again, thanks for taking your time reading, I hope you like it! Ja ne!**


	2. Nightmare

**Domo! Eraviel here again! I thank you for taking your precious time to read my story!**

**This chapter, is somewhat dedicated to Seeker213's request. I could guess you had a strong curiosity going inside you :3 See, I made it like that, because it's boring to follow the prequel-sequel thing. Better to go to the main story, then put a flashback as something, like in thoughts or something like that. **

**So yeah, I think I'll focus on this one, I'll go hiatus on my other fic for a while. That one's been up for a year already :3 **

**Alright, onto the story, Enjoy!**

**The bolded text is Yoshinon speaking, because doesn't let me use bracket. I also decided to use the dash sign to replace the greater than and less than sign that is used for the spirit codenames, the realizers, Fraxinus, etc.**

**(FLASHBACK)**

A certain blue-haired boy woke up from the loud ringing of the alarm clock. He reached for it using his hand while his face was buried on a pillow and his body below his head was covered by the bed covers. He seemed to have failed to shut the alarm clock off and instead, he accidentally tapped it and it fell down on his head, made him freak out, grabbed it and threw it straight to the door.

"Hey Shidou, wake u-" A twin-tailed girl called as she opened the door leading to Shidou's room and immediately closed it as she saw an incoming alarm clock attack.

A loud crash can be heard behind the door, the death of the poor alarm clock whose job is to wake up a certain person every morning has arrived.

"YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" The twin-tailed girl shouted as she blasted the door open.

Shidou sat up straight as he heard the roaring of her sister, the twin-tailed girl, Itsuka Kotori.

"N-no! That alarm clock fell on my head while I'm sleeping and I threw it because it hurts, you know." Shidou explained the incident that happened earlier.

"What are you, a kid?" Kotori asked while sighing in disbelief. "Anyways, make breakfast now, we're starving already!" She said as she stomped off the room and went downstairs.

"We're…?" Shidou asked himself in confusion as he heard that word from Kotori.

Somehow, he already expected that 'they're' going to be here. He wondered why he forgot about it.

He just shrugged it out of his mind and fixed his bed as he got out of it. He can't afford to worry about small things today.

Yes, because it's Sunday, last day of weekend. No class. No assignments.

But even though it's weekend, he doesn't know how he will make use of his free time. Most likely he'll be dragged out of the house by Tohka along with Yoshino, Kaguya and Yuzuru.

'Seems like it.' He said as he sighed.

Not like he's opposed to that thought, it's better than locking himself inside the house for the whole day and do nothing.

"Oi, Shidou! Get down here!" He heard a voice from downstairs, which he recognized as his sister's, Kotori.

'Oh yeah, breakfast.' He thought in a matter-of-fact like thought.

"Alright, I'm going down noooooooow." He replied as he yawned.

He went downstairs and was greeted by 4 beauties sitting on the sofas in the living room, a blue-haired girl with blue eyes and a puppet on her left hand; two orange-haired girls that look identical to each other, but one girl had her long hair braided, and the other one were tied short, and also braided; a purple-haired girl with a happy face with a bow on her hair that tied a portion of it in a ponytail; and his sister.

"Morning, Shidou!" The purple-haired girl, named Yatogami Tohka, greeted Shidou as she saw him appear in the living room.

"G-good Morning, Shidou-san." The blue-haired girl, named Yoshino, greeted.

"**Iyaa, Shidou-kun, good morning."** The puppet on Yoshino's left hand, Yoshinon greeted.

"Greet. Good Morning, Shidou." The orange long-braided hair girl, named Yamai Yuzuru, greeted with a vague expression.

"Good Morning, Shidou! You should be proud that we, Yamais, greeted you!" The other orange-haired girl, named Yamai Kaguya, greeted with pride. Greetings shouldn't include pride, in my opinion.

Shidou just ignored that pride of hers.

"Good morning, everyone." He said as he smiled to them while waving his hand.

He headed straight to the kitchen and started to make their not-so late breakfast. He took a few strips of bacon, some eggs from the fridge, and some bread loafs above it. He started to cook the bacon and eggs while toasting the bread.

"Ne, Shidou…" A voice called Shidou from behind.

"Hmm?" Shidou replied as he turned around and saw Tohka behind him.

"Since it's weekend, how about we go somewhere else?" Tohka suggested as she had this beaming look on her face.

"Ah… about tha-"

"Why not? It's better than staying here the whole day doing nothing." Kotori intervened on Shidou's reply as she appeared in the dining room. "More importantly, watch your cooking."

Shidou didn't reply to her comment and went back to his cooking. Talking about that stuff in exchange for a burnt breakfast is not a good deal.

"Then, can we go?" Tohka asked as she had sparkles on her eyes.

Sparkling that it can almost blind a person.

"Sure thing." Shidou said as his attention was still drawn to the cooking. "How about you, Yoshino, Kaguya and Yuzuru?"

"I-if Shidou-san is going, t-then I'll go too." Yoshino said while blushing a little.

"**Iyaa, Yoshino, I know that you really wanted Shidou-kun to -mmmmmMMMM!" **

"Y-Yoshinon!" Yoshino immediately covered Yoshinon's mouth to avoid leaking further information.

What information?

"Accept. Yuzuru is tagging along." Yuzuru said as her vague expression never left her.

"Fufu, if Yuzuru's going, then I'm going too!" Kaguya said as she puffed her chest proudly.

Is tagging along really needs pride?

"Then it's decided." Shidou said as he finished cooking their breakfast. He placed them on the table as the girls went to their respective chairs and sat down.

He sat down on his chair and folded his hand and said, "Itadakimasu!"

"I-ta-da-ki-ma-su!" the other girls said and they started to eat their 'wonderful' breakfast.

Wonderful, as Shidou made it, for them.

**~o~O~o~**

Shidou took care of the plates and placed them in the sink as they finished eating their breakfast. The girls headed to the living room and opened the TV while he was there washing their plates.

"Shidou, I'm going out for a while." Kotori said as she walked to the door leading to the outside.

"You're not coming with us, Kotori?" Tohka asked as she directed her attention to her before hooking to the TV.

"Nah, I have important matters to attend to." She replied to her. She looked to Shidou and narrowed her eyes a little.

Shidou caught what she meant by that. She will assist him in case something goes south.

"Hmm?" Tohka just got confusion on the sibling's eye contact.

"You guys enjoy yourselves." Kotori said as she left the house.

Yoshino, Kaguya and Yuzuru didn't pay attention to them as their interest were drawn to the TV. They sometimes have this constant sighing and gasping which is giving Shidou an awkward look.

"So, where do you guys want to spend your day today?" Shidou asked as his hands were working on the plates.

"I want to go to the pool!" Tohka said childishly as she walked to table with high chairs. **(SORRY! I don't know what's that called, something like inside the bars, where you order a drink from a bartender)**

That was expected. For Shidou at least.

"Pool again? Didn't we just go in there last two weeks?" Shidou said as he finished washing the plates and wiped his wet hands.

"I just want to go to pool again! Can't I…?" Tohka said as she made a sad and a little teary look.

Shidou made a problematic look as he saw her face looking at him. He couldn't disagree more with her when she gives him that look.

He sighed.

"So, how about you guys?" Shidou said as he turned his attention to the three whose interests were still pinned down on the TV.

Yoshino, who directed her gaze towards Shidou, said, "If S-Shidou-san wants to, then I'll go too."

"**Iyaa, Shidou-kun, Yoshino just wanted you to se-GUUHHHH!"**

"Y-Y-Y-Yoshinon!" Yoshino covered the puppet's mouth to prevent further information leakage.

Again, what information?

Shidou made a (=A=) look from Yoshinon's remark. He probably understood what she meant by that. He decided not to think about it anymore in order for him not to get flustered more as he was at that time.

"Approve. Pool is a yes-go." Yuzuru replied while her gaze's still directed towards the TV.

"Kuku, doesn't matter where, as long as Yuzuru is coming, you can count me in!" Kaguya said as she made a thumbs up side while her gaze is also directed to the TV.

Shidou wondered why they're so much attracted to the TV. He walked towards them with Tohka to see what they were watching, and made an "ah" expression.

They're watching a soap opera. What's so special about it? It was actually the series Yoshino watches everyday. The reasons were unknown to why Yoshino's so hooked up to that kind of theme.

"I'll just pack my things, you guys should do the same too." Shidou said as he disappeared in the living room and headed straight to his room.

"Haaaaaiiii~" The girls replied except Yoshino while still watching the TV.

Man, they're so captivated by that show. Maybe because there's 'Romance' in there, and they're watching it for reference.

Who knows?

After the show, they hurriedly went back to their apartment and packed everything needed for their not-so-extravagant trip to a pool.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**~o~O~o~**

In the midst of the night, there were two individuals inside a certain room in the Itsuka household. A certain blue-haired boy who's sleeping on the lap of a certain back-haired girl dressed in a gothic Lolita outfit with her skirt spread out, who's also sleeping while sitting on the bed. The moonlight shined upon them, making them look like special beings on earth, which is true, if you're to describe them. The boy's right hand and the girl's left hand were intertwined, a strong bond between them can be found, and there's nothing that can cut their ties.

It seems that there are no boundaries that could separate the two persons, who're very, very close to each other, no matter what.

Few hours ago, the blue-haired guy, Itsuka Shidou, was talking to the twin ponytailed heterochromatic spirit girl, Tokisaki Kurumi, about certain things. They talked about a little about the past, and more importantly, about Shidou's current situation, his worries, and conflicted thoughts. Even though he was about to break down, Kurumi managed to relieve all of them.

Which made all of Shidou's fatigue took effect on his body, and made him fast asleep.

Every few moments, the sleeping boy would suddenly smile, sigh or whatever expression's there to mention, probably because of his dreams. The girl just had this smile on her face while she's on her blissful slumber, unknown to anyone as to why she did so.

**(SHIDOU'S DREAM, FLASHBACK)**

"Shidou, we're here!" Tohka jumped out in cheer as they arrived to their destination.

"I'm surprised you found a place like this…" Shidou said as his attention were drawn to the interior of the vicinity. He can't believe that Tohka, of all people, could find a place for hanging out like this.

The place is an open space pool, a very wide one. Various slides and pool shapes with different depths are available inside, where customers can have a variety of choices to where they want to enjoy their times. People won't be bored in here.

"Etoo, Ai, Mai, and Mii told me about this place. And also, they said that there are spots in here where two people can spend their time alone!" Tohka said as she had this smile on her face while facing Shidou and walking backwards.

Shidou sweat dropped.

'What are those three trying to teach Tohka…' Shidou thought.

After the dark-purple haired girl said that, two identical girls behind Shidou, Yamai Kaguya and Yuzuru, had their eyes sparkling for a mere second and reverted back to their usual faces.

Looks like some people already had their plans of advancement.

"**Yoshino, don't you think you should also adv- GUUUUUUHHHMMMM!"**

"Y-Yoshinon!" Yoshino blushed as she covered the puppet's mouth.

It's obvious as to why she did that. No need to repeat every detail.

"Fufu, this place is not bad." Kaguya said as she crossed her arms while observing the place.

Façade. She's really amazed.

"Acknowledge. This is a good place for enjoyment. Hehe." Yuzuru said with a vague expression that never left her face.

Her chuckle could be a little different from her usual expressions.

"But still, it's surprising that there's so few people in here today." Shidou wondered as he looked around the place.

True, there were only few people, hardly to see them gathering in a single place. Not a bad feeling for Shidou but it seems that there's something off in this place. A good resort with few people isn't normal at all.

"Then we can enjoy this place for ourselves!" Tohka said as she run inside, leaving a trail of dust behind her and looked for a good spot to place their belongings.

"Oi, Tohka!" Shidou shouted but she didn't pay heed to him.

He sighed. The other girls behind him just followed him as they made an awkward look.

**~o~O~o~**

"Yahohoooooo!" A loud voice can be heard throughout the place.

***SPLASH***

A dark purple-haired girl did a cannonball dive onto the pool which made the water splash to the nearby people. Those people were Kaguya and Yuzuru. Yoshino's clinging behind Shidou with Yoshinon on her left hand.

Bringing a puppet in a pool seems off. More importantly, they allowed it!

"Oi Tohka, tha's dangerous!" Shidou said as he swam towards Tohka who just jumped inside the pool.

"What's the worry? This is totally nothing to me!" Tohka said as she made a peace sign in front of Shidou.

There's no stopping this girl when she gets worked up on something.

"Inquire. May I ask what you are doing?" An orange-haired girl asked with a vague expression, Yuzuru, as her face and body were wet from the water. Getting a splash of water directly to your face is not a funny incident to any people.

"You scoundrel! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" The other orange-haired girl, Kaguya, shouted as she sounded so pissed off.

"Oh come on! You're gonna get yourself wet too, so what's the problem with it?" Tohka said as she placed her hands on her waist and puffed her chest out.

'That sounded weird.' Shidou thought as he made an awkward look.

Yeah, that sounded really weird. You know why. If you don't, then all's well.

After a few minutes of their bickering, Shidou somehow felt the water becoming colder and colder a little, and then he saw Yoshino clinging behind him.

"Yoshino, what's wrong?" He asked as he turned around and looked at her directly.

"Shidou…-san…" Yoshino replied. She then pointed her index finger from the other side of the pool.

"Hmmm…?" Shidou looked to where Yoshino pointed.

He saw a puppet floating on the surface of the pool and immediately knew what she meant by that. They're in a huge-sized pool so getting to the other side of the pool is kinda a lot of work for him since he's just an average in physical activities. And since the water of the pool was slowly icing, it's double the torture.

"S-S-Shidou-san….!" Yoshino called again as her index finger's still pointed at the floating puppet.

"O-oi, what's going on?! I-I-It's getting cold here!" Kaguya said as she's hugging herself due to the cold and tried to get out of the pool.

"Shiver. It's cold. Bzzzzz." Yuzuru said as she's shaking all over when she got out of the pool.

Tohka didn't say a word and kept on hugging herself because of the very cold temperature.

"Y-Yoshino! Calm down! I'll get it!" Shidou said as she walked towards the floating puppet. His lower body is already freezing but he can't back down now or he'll be frozen to death.

"Kuh…!" Shidou couldn't feel what's below his waist anymore as he got nearer to the puppet. He grabbed the puppet as soon as he arrived on it and shouted, "Yoshino! I got Yoshinon!"

The lowering of the water temperature and the growing of the ice stopped as soon as Shidou lifted Yoshinon up. But the temperature of the water didn't go up and the fragments of ice also didn't disappear.

His lower body completely froze, seemingly considered as an injury. Luckily, he got Efreet's regenerative abilities and his injury healed the moment he got out of the freezing pool.

Yep, freezing pool. You could see smokes of coldness rising from the pool.

"I-I'm sorry, Shidou-san!" Yoshino said as she bowed in front of Shidou who's sitting at the side of the pool.

"Don't w-worry about it, Yoshino!" Shidou said as he waved his hands in front of me. "It's not your fault!"

Yoshino beamed a smile after hearing that.

"**Iyaaa, thank you so much, Shidou-kun!"** The puppet, Yoshinon, said as she's placed on Yoshino's left hand.

"Don't mention it." Shidou said as he gave a thumbs up.

**~o~O~o~**

After that freezing hell experience, they transferred to other pools so that their time won't be wasted. Tohka's voice could be heard all over the place as she went to different slides, jumped on different pools and laughing out loud while splashing water on her companion's faces.

"Oi, Tohka, you're getting worked up." Shidou said as he covered his face from the water splashing of Tohka.

"Come on! Today's the last day of our holidays, so it won't hurt to enjoy every bits of it!" Tohka said as she placed her hands on her waist.

"Fufun, this activity is a good for us Yamai's to kill time!" Kaguya said as she splashed some water on Tohka's face which made her go "Kyaaa!"

"Affirm. This kind of activity is great. Splash." Yuzuru said as she splashed water on Shidou, Tohka and Kaguya. Yoshino just watched them from the side while laughing at them.

"Now that it has come to this…" Tohka said as she emitted a very strong aura. "Take this!" She shouted as she lifted her arms from the water.

A big wave of water hit the 4 poor people who're in front of her.

Those people just made a surprised look while the water just ran down on their faces.

"How's that? Hahahahaha!" Tohka laughed as she saw their reactions from her actions.

Which triggered something.

"Yuzuru…" Kaguya said as she formed a grin on her face. She looked at her face and nodded.

"Comply. Let's do it, Kaguya." Yuzuru said as she turned her gaze to their so-called pool enemy, Tohka.

Shidou could feel the tense around him and the atmosphere's getting violent. The twins emitted an ominous aura which made an unpleasant feeling to Shidou and Yoshino. The blue-haired little girl just clung on Shidou's back.

"O-Oi, stop it." Shidou said as he tried to calm the berserk twins.

But he's too late. They've already started. The twin shouted as they released the compressed energy from the water:

"Fufu~ Take this Storm Aquatic Wave!"

"Appease. Storm Aquatic Tidal Wave. Kabooosshhh!"

And then, a big tidal wave, yes, tidal wave, in a pool, was summoned before Shidou's eyes which made Tohka fly away to the other end of the pool.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Tohka flew to the other end of the pool. A splashing sound could be heard from their place as Tohka landed on the water.

"How's that? You don't mess with us Yamais!" Kaguya said with a prideful look.

"Agree. Kaguya and I are unstoppable." Yuzuru followed.

Shidou and Yoshino just had this surprised look on their faces as they witnessed something not-so-normal that shouldn't happen inside a public pool. Good thing that there're only very, very few people, almost can be counted by fingers, present inside the vicinity.

From the far side of the pool, Tohka rose up from the water and burst out in laughter.

"This is the best!" She shouted, enough for Shidou and the others to hear.

They couldn't help but laugh too as they saw Tohka from the other end.

'I guess I'll let it slide for now.' Shidou thought.

It's nearly noon and the girls were still having their fun in the pool. Tohka could be seen always diving in front of the other girls, much to their ire, then they would shove her away by throwing a huge wave to her in a repetitive sequence. Not that they hate Tohka doing it.

**~o~O~o~**

After a few hours, hunger struck them and they got out of the pool. Nobody wants to pass out due to hunger in the pool, right?

The girls took something to cover their top from their respective bags because of the weather going a little windy. Shidou ruffled the things in his bag, taking his earpiece, something to wear, and looked around.

"You guys stay here, I'll get something to eat." Shidou said as he stood up and looked for a nearby food stall. "What do you guys want to eat?" Shidou asked.

"Anything will do, as long as you offer us something worthy of our appetite!" Kaguya said as she grinned.

"Suggestion. I'll take whatever you take." Yuzuru replied.

"How about you, Tohka, Yoshino?" Shidou asked the other two girls.

"I-I'll have whatever you get." Yoshino said while smiling.

That's pretty blunt.

"Ah, I'll be right back, toilet." Tohka said as she went to the opposite direction from where Shidou went. "Shidou, I want a Soy flour bread!" She shouted as she ran off.

'Bread in lunch?' Shidou thought as he saw Tohka disappear from their table.

Shidou then left the table, wandering around the vicinity looking for an open food stall. Most of the stalls were closed, just a few select were open. Shidou visited every single open stall to get a variety of choices for their lunch. He was about to go back to their table when suddenly he heard a voice coming from his earpiece.

"Hello? Shidou? Can you hear me?!" The voice sounded like in panic.

"Yeah, I can hear you, Kotori." Shidou replied to the voice which belonged to his sister, Itsuka Kotori. "You sound like you're panicking, what's wrong?"

"Of course I would be panicking right now, we've lost contact with Tohka! She's nowhere to be seen from our scans!" Kotori said in a little higher and worried tone.

Shidou nearly dropped the tray on his hands as he heard the shocking news. He should've expected this, but he didn't take it seriously. A wide-spaced place with very few people, almost hidden to the crowd.

More importantly, not a single soul could be seen aside from them in the place now.

He hurried back to their table, he knew that Yuzuru, Kaguya and Yoshino would be in trouble too. Tohka suddenly disappearing could be the work of nobody else but _them_.

He arrived at their table and saw the three girls had a confused look as they saw him panting very hard.

"What's wrong, Shidou? You're awfully in a hurry." Kaguya asked.

"Haa… Tohka… Haahhh…" Shidou muttered between his heavy breathing.

The three girls and a puppet looked dumbfounded.

"Ask. What's with Tohka?" Yuzuru asked in a vague tone.

Yoshino didn't say a word but worry could be seen written all of her face. The puppet, Yoshinon, just had her usual look.

Shidou took a deep breath as he placed their food on the table and said, "Tohka… disappeared…! She's nowhere to be found!"

"Wha…!" The three girls reacted as they heard the shocking news.

"We have to find her! There's no way she'd suddenly disappear in a place where there're very few people!" Kaguya said as she stood up.

The other 2 girls agreed with her and they nodded with each other.

"Alright, let's –"

"Shidou! You have to get out of that place now! We're picking up inbound signatures heading to your location!" Kotori said through Shidou's earpiece.

"What about Tohka?! We can't just leave her!" Shidou said in a higher tone.

"I know that!" Kotori replied to him in a louder tone. "But it would be more problematic if you, of all people, gets in trouble! We'll get back at her if we found her."

Shidou gritted his teeth in anger. Seems like Kotori knows who were after them right now. Not that he doesn't know too.

"Shidou…-san… What's wrong…?" Yoshino asked in a small voice with worry.

Shidou formed a fist and turned around. "Sorry guys, but we have to get out of here now. We're gonna be in trouble if we stayed here any longer." Shidou said to them in a down voice. "Pack your things and we're leaving."

"Question. What about Tohka?" Yuzuru asked in a serious tone. "Appeal. We can't just leave her."

"I know, but it's Kotori's orders. There are people after us right now, and it would present more trouble if we're caught." Shidou said as he picked up is pack. "Come on, we're leaving."

The three girls got no choice but to comply with Shidou's request. Hard to accept it, he and Kotori had a point. They took their respective things and followed Shidou to the exit. As they arrived near the gates, they met the worst case scenario Kotori has been worrying about.

'We're too late.' Shidou thought to himself as he prepared himself.

There were 11 flying units above them, one stands out because of its different appearance among the others.

The girls felt danger at that point of time and prepared themselves.

The flying units were called –Bandersnatch–, unmanned units for combat purposes, the same units from the island where they went for school trip. Those things were after them and blocked their way to the exit of the vicinity.

He's now certain on who're after them. DEM Industries. It couldn't be anyone but them.

'Not good.' Shidou thought to himself.

A few moments later, the 'one' flying unit that seemed different from the other lowered its altitude. "Surrender now, and we will not harm you." A feminine voice can be heard.

"Where's Tohka?!" Shidou asked the person in front of him clad in a suit.

"I have no obligation to answer your question." The person replied.

"Where is she?!" Shidou asked the person again, in a louder tone with a lot of anger included.

"…"

She went silent after hearing the same question. Then after a few moment she answered him.

"We have taken the –Princess– in custody." She then pointed her index finger upwards. A large airship could be seen above them which drove them into shock as Shidou and the girls saw it. "She's locked up in there."

He gritted his teeth as he realized the situation they are now. Outnumbered, outgunned, how are they supposed to escape from this predicament?

"I've answered your question, now surrender, and we will not harm you."

"You're gonna have to take us out before that happens!" Kaguya shouted in anger as she took a battle stance.

"Negative. We're not surrendering to anyone." Yuzuru said as she did the same.

"Come, Raphael! El Re'em!"

"Response. Raphael, El Nahash!"

A gust suddenly appeared, covering their bodies, and massive weapons appeared on the twin's hands. Kaguya was holding a huge purple lance while Yuzuru had a pendulum in chains with metal wings behind her back. Both of them had locks on their necks, a symbol of partial manifestation of their astral dress.

"You guys…!" Shidou said as he turned to them.

"Zadkiel!"

The place was suddenly filled with mist and a huge rabbit appeared, where Yoshino's hands were connected on its back.

"Yoshino…!" Shidou covered his eyes with his arms due to the glacial shards emitted by Yoshino's angel.

The three girls stepped in front of him, covering Shidou from the threat in front of them.

"I see, so that's your decision." The mysterious person in the suit said as she flew above and went back to the group of –Bandersnatch–.

"Listen, we're gonna have to shoot our way to the exit, but it's not gonna be a walk in the park." Kaguya said as she held her lance tighter. "We're gonna combine our little powers and forge a path through them. Shidou, you need to run fast."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Here they come!" Kaguya said as she prepared for the incoming attack. They made a run to the exit as all of the –Bandersnatch– charged towards them. Kaguya and Yuzuru blocked the attacks of some –Bandersnatch– and pushed them away to give themselves a breathing room, while Yoshino immobilized some to stall their time of approaching.

But whatever push and stall they did, those things come back very fast.

"Kuh…!" Kaguya countered an attack from a flying unit that came after her but she was pushed back a little. She pushed the weapon of the –Bandersnatch– and smashed it down, reducing it to rubbles, but in a price of getting hit from another –Bandersnatch– from the back.

"Guah…!" Kaguya grunted in pain as she kneeled down, turning around and blocked the incoming attack from her attacker.

"Kaguya!" Shidou and Yuzuru shouted as they saw her got pinned down. Suddenly ice shards was shot down to the back of the –Bandersnatch– that's pinning Kaguya down. She then pushed the non-responsive flying unit away from her and went back to her friends.

"Yoshino!" Shidou said as he saw Yoshino stalling three –Bandersnatch– as she saved Kaguya. She just smiled at him but then her expression changed to a pained one as an explosion erupted in front of the huge rabbit.

The explosion was caused by the three flying units using heavy artillery.

"Aaaaahhhh…!"

"Yoshino!" Shidou shouted again. Yuzuru didn't retaliate and immediately charged to those flying units, got rid of the three –Bandersnatch– in front of Zadkiel, tying them up with –El Nahash– and slamming them to the ground.

Suddenly a compressed energy hit Yuzuru in the back, from another –Bandersnatch– from a far distance.

"Guuuuuuhhhhh…!" Yuzuru kneeled down as she felt the pain from her back. She ignored it and struggled her way back to her comrades.

**~o~O~o~**

They somehow managed to reach the gates after a heavy struggle. Every time they destroy a –Bandersnatch–, new ones just keep on coming, and they only destroyed a very few number of them, as they do not have great force to break them down in their current situation.

"Shidou! Come in! Where the hell are you now?!" Kotori said through Shidou's earpiece.

"Not right now Kotori! We've got company." Shidou replied as he turned his attention to the danger in front of them.

"Shidou, if you guys managed to escape, head down three kilometres straight from the gates of that bloody place, we'll port you inside the –Fraxinus– immediately." Kotori said.

"Got it!" he replied.

"Guys, Kotori said that we have to head to the bottom of this road and they'll pick us up." Shidou said as he informed the other girls.

"Fufu… good to hear that …but it's not gonna be easy… to tear a path." Kaguya said as she formed a smirk under her heavy panting.

"Request. Shidou should go ahead…" Yuzuru said as she held –El Nahash– tighter. "Plan. We're going to hold them off."

The two other girls nodded in agreement to their plan.

"What- are you saying…? I told you we're in this together! I'm not leaving any single one of you!" Shidou protested.

Despite his protests, Shidou knew why they wanted him to go on ahead. Because if they escape to the –Fraxinus– together, their presence will be discovered and they're bringing them in front of danger. But he cannot accept such proposition that he's the only one to be saved.

"Shidou, just go! Your safety is our top priority right now…! Kuhh…!" Kaguya covered her front as she felt some heat due to explosion that Yoshino blocked with an ice wall she was maintaining.

Yuzuru jumped up to the top of the ice wall, did a spinning move with –El Nahash– and tried to slice down all –Bandersnatch– near the wall, but she doesn't have enough strength left, pushing them away at most was the only thing she can do.

"Repeat… Shidou should go… ahead… Haahh…" Yuzuru said between her panting.

"No..! I–" He was interrupted as a ball of gust appeared around him and covered his body. He's slowly losing his consciousness due to the pressure he's feeling while inside the gust.

The gust slowly moved away and accelerated from the place where the three spirits were holding off and headed towards the bottom of the street.

"We're sorry, Shidou. You're the one who gave us a reason to exist." Kaguya said as she formed a bitter smile. "We cannot let you stay in danger."

Even though she, or they know that they cannot win this battle, they chose to stay and fight them off in order to protect Shidou.

"Please be safe, Shidou."

"Wish. Keep safe, Shidou."

"Shidou…-san, please be safe…."

With that thoughts of the girls, they began their last stand.

**~o~O~o~**

Shidou gained back his consciousness slowly as the gust around him which dragged him to the bottom of the street disappeared. He then found himself lying on the ground and saw that Kaguya and the other two girls are nowhere to be found.

He sat down and brought his gaze up the street from where he was dragged away. He could see the enemy airship leaving the vicinity, but the girls were still nowhere to be found.

Which gave him a single, worst thought.

He gritted his teeth and punched the ground with great force. They sacrificed themselves for his safety.

"Dammit, why did this have to happen?!" He said as he kept on punching the ground.

"Shidou, we got you! We're picking you up." A voice suddenly spoke through his earpiece.

As he was about to be ported, he shouted at the bottom of his lungs, to release all of his anger and shame of not protecting them.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And then, his vision completely went dark.

**(END OF DREAM)**

**~o~O~o~**

Shidou immediately opened his eyes as he woke up early in the morning. His breathing's so heavy and he felt restless. He had few tears on his eyes, result of his bad dream.

Yes, he remembered every single detail of the unpleasant events yesterday.

He turned his body around to face the ceiling, but he saw a familiar face instead. It was a girl's face, belonged to a person with astonishing beauty, and realized that he was sleeping on her lap, which made him blush a little. She had this smile on her face while she's sleeping and would sometimes mumble something between her sleep.

"Shidou…"

Shidou's heart thumped as he heard her call his name. He then remembered that this girl was the girl whom he shared his thoughts, feelings and problems last night. She was also the girl who relieved all of his worries, the girl who was there for him at the time when he needed company.

And this girl was none other than the –Nightmare–, Tokisaki Kurumi. The spirit deemed to be the cruelest spirit of all times.

"Shidou…" Kurumi called his name again in her sleep.

Shidou could feel his heart thumping whenever she calls his name. He don't know why so but he was certain on one thing.

He wants her to stay with him.

He slowly stood up, carefully not to wake Kurumi up. As he stood up, he led Kurumi to the bed carefully, lied her down and covered her body with the covers of the bed.

He stared at the peaceful look on Kurumi's face as she was sleeping. There's a strong feeling building up inside him every time she sees her. Just her being with him makes him feel at ease.

His point of view on her at that time was a lot different from the time when he first met her.

He then dragged himself up near Kurumi's face and kissed her forehead. He didn't know why he did that but he just had this feeling that he needed, no, he wanted to do it.

He may have not realized his true feelings right now, but sooner or later, he will.

"Sleep well, Kurumi…" he muttered in a low voice as he touched her cheeks. Her skin's so soft, and so delicate, like it could be torn apart with a great force. "Thank you for being there for me…"

**Aye, chapter 2 is done! Whew, this might be the second longest chapter that I did! Not that I'm complaining :)**

**Anyways, leave your reviews! Your comments are widely accepted. It's a way for me to know if I'm doing good or bad :)**

**And, I'm sorry for the late update. My PC is having its own monthly problems and it struck at the time I was typing this one D:**

**Anyways, thank you for supporting this story! I'll see you guys in the next chapter, Ja ne!**


	3. Resolve

**Hi guys! It's me again! Time for Chapter 3!**

**Seeker213: I like it on how you point out things but, I don't need to consider that one, because being an AU fic, it's a sufficient reason. I know Mana getting up from a coma and taken away by Ratatoskr, but if I were to get the most of the major point of events from the Light Novel such as that, it would defeat my purpose of writing an AU fic. I'm trying to alter not everything, but most of the events from the Original Material rather than going along with it.**

**So that's it. Long story short, Mana did NOT defect to Ratatoskr in this story, and she doesn't know anything about her body. I hope you guys understand it. I made it like that since Mana will have a greater part in the later chapters, and I made her a little overpowered.**

**Okay, as I said before, this is an AU Fic, but I am taking few events from the light novel as reference only. I might've taken that certain event but you could expect that what happened there is different.**

**This chapter is a little cheesy and boring to others, so bear with me :3 As much as possible, I don't want to make too much time skip, that's why I did this.**

**Alright, author's note is getting long, so on to the story now! Enjoy :3**

6 o'clock in the morning.

A certain girl opened her eyes, seeing the ceiling of a room as she woke up from her sleep. The twin ponytail part of her hair was kind of messy as she slept, and her not matching eyes were teary. She then realized that she was on a bed, a very soft one, which she had been using while she was fast asleep.

She slowly sat up on the bed, stretching her arms upward to ease the stiffness of her body from sleep. She was wearing her usual gothic Lolita outfit, a vermillion dress with arm covers of the same color. Her lower body was covered by the bed covers, protecting her from the cold of the entire night. She then remembered talking and comforting a certain blue-haired boy last night, letting him sleep on her lap.

She looked around the room but she didn't find any other person inside the room. Her heart's beating a little faster as she was worried about the boy not being by her side when she woke up.

'Shidou… where are you…?'

She then saw a door that leads to somewhere else. She opened the door and walked outside the room. She could smell a pleasant scent as she walked along the corridors. She followed that smell and arrived in the living room, seeing the person she's looking for wearing an apron and cooking food on the other side.

"Shidou…" The heterochromatic girl said as she saw the boy in the room.

Shidou heard her call and gazed to the girl and smiled at her. "Oh, Kurumi. Good Morning." He said.

"Good Morning, Shidou." Kurumi said as she lifted her skirt up a little and bowed in a ladylike manner.

Shidou chuckled, much to Kurumi's delight.

"Ara, ara, what's so funny, Shidou?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

"Err, you know, you don't need to be like that when you're around me." Shidou said as he placed the cooked breakfast on their respective places.

"Fufu, I just like doing that. You could say that it's a mannerism." Kurumi said as she did a slow spin. Her frilly dress accompanied her in her spin, following her directions, which made her a very fine beautiful lady.

Which she's always been.

Shidou saw that and slightly blushed. To him, she looked really amazing. In his eyes, she's glimmering with beauty. And in his heart, she's completely filled the hole in it.

He smiled.

"Etoo, Kurumi, can I ask a favour…?" Shidou asked as he placed four plates and the newly cooked breakfast on the table. Their breakfast's the same as always, ham and eggs with bacon and toast. "Could you… wear something else…?" he said.

"Ara, does Shidou not like my dress…?" Kurumi said as she frowned a little.

"I d-didn't say that!" Shidou said as he waved a no-no action. "It's just that, your clothes are too formal for a house, and I think it's a little off for me." He explained as his heart was racing.

"I see…" Kurumi then smiled and sighed in relief. She almost thought that Shidou didn't like her usual dress. "So, what does Shidou want me to wear…?"

"Since we have school today, how about your usual uniform and go with me…?" Shidou suggested as he prepared two lunch boxes and filled it in with rice and viands, closing them after and covering them with a cloth.

Kurumi looked surprised from his suggestion and made a worried look.

"Hmm…?"

She knew that he still remembers what happened yesterday.

"Are you really sure about going to school today?" She said as her worries could be seen written all over her face.

Shidou walked to her and patted her head. "I know you're worried about me due to yesterday but, I'm totally fine now. And it's better than locking myself inside this house." He said. "And besides, you're there with me, and it's more than enough."

Kurumi purred on his patting. She looked like a cat and really, really adorable, to him.

"If you say so…" Kurumi said as Shidou took his hand back. "Then if you'll excuse me…"

Few seconds after, a light suddenly emitted and covered her entire body. After the light dissipated, her usual dress has turned into a school uniform. She's now wearing a black long-sleeved clothes with white shirt behind it and a bow tied around the collar. She's also wearing a short blue skirt paired with a long stockings up to her thighs, revealing no skin. Her hair's tied in two locks, in an uneven length and her left eye's covered behind her bangs.

"How do I look, Shidou?" She asked as made a slow spin, showing off her uniform.

Shidou was rendered speechless.

Not like he didn't see this look from her before, but it had a different impact to him as he saw her in her usual uniform. Maybe because they've grown closer to each other?

"You look… great." Shidou said with small pauses.

Kurumi let out an 'Ehee' voice as she smiled from Shidou's compliment.

"Is that so? I'm so happy." Kurumi said as her smile stayed on her lips.

"How about we eat breakfast?" Shidou requested as he walked towards his personal chair. Kurumi followed him and they sat down. She sat beside him, much to her delight, but Shidou didn't pay heed on it, and he just smiled at her.

"Ara…? Is there something on my face?" Kurumi asked as she saw Shidou looking at her with a smile.

"Nope, it's just… you look really cute." Shidou said as she patted her head. The spirit girl purred on his patting, much to her delight, and Shidou's amuse.

***DING DONG***

They were about to start eating when they heard a ringing of a doorbell.

"I'll get that." Shidou said as he stood up from his char and went towards the door, leaving Kurumi at the table.

Shidou walked to the door and turned the doorknob, opening the door, and saw two people outside. A redhead twin-tailed girl dressed in white paired with a dark blue skirt above her knee, and a semi-purple silverfish haired woman, who seemed to be weak and sleepy, dressed in pink paired with a long white coat that looks like from a laboratory.

"Yo, Shidou." The redhead, Itsuka Kotori, said as they went inside the house.

"…Good Morning, Shin…" The other woman, Murasame Reine, said in a sleepy tone.

"Morning to the two of you." Shidou greeted as he closed the door. "You're just in time, breakfast's ready." Shidou said as he led the way to the dining room.

"By the way, are you okay now?" Kotori asked as they followed him to the dining room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to a certain person." Shidou said bluntly.

They arrived at the dining room, and Kotori was surprised from what she witnessed.

Kurumi's sitting on a chair at the table. What's more, the place is beside Shidou's seat.

"Oi, Shidou. What's going on here?" Kotori asked in a serious tone as she stopped on her tracks.

The other woman, Reine, didn't say a word and took a seat in front of Shidou's seat at the other side of the table.

"I invited her." Shidou said as he took a seat beside Kurumi. "So I want every one of us inside this house to get along, okay?"

Kotori clicked her tongue and took a seat beside Reine. Even though Shidou said to get along, she can't bring herself to, not with the spirit in front of her.

"…Kotori." Reine tapped her shoulders as she called her name.

"I know." The twin-tailed girl said as she sighed. "Alright, I'm pretty hungry, let's eat now."

"Itadakimasu~"

And so, they started to eat their breakfast. A not so silent one. There's still a conversation ongoing while they're eating.

"By the way, Shidou, are you going to school today? I can excuse you-" Kotori was interrupted.

"No, it's fine. I could use a little distraction for now." Shidou said as he interrupted Kotori's suggestion. "It's better than staying here all day doing nothing."

"Is that so?" Kotori said before chewing another handful of food. "How about you? What's your plan? I hope you're not going to say that you're going to do the same thing?" Kotori asked the spirit girl in front of her.

She asked that because Kurumi's wearing a school uniform.

"Ara? But the opposite of what you're hoping for is correct." Kurumi said as she smiled at her with her chopsticks shoved between her lips and tilted her head sideward.

"Haah?!" Kotori snapped as she heard her reply and slammed her chopsticks on the table. "What makes you think I'll allow that?"

Everyone except Reine shook a little after the slamming, and went back to their calm composures.

"Ara… it is Shidou's request. I'm just abiding." Kurumi said while her usual smile stayed.

Kotori glared to his brother who's sitting beside Kurumi. Shidou didn't notice her glare as he was busy digging his food up.

"Oi, Shidou! What's the meaning of this?!" Kotori asked in an irritated tone.

Shidou put down his chopsticks and said while his eyes were closed, "It's just as she said." He then looked to his sister.

The moment Kotori met his gaze, there was a sudden chill that ran down on her spine. She felt that he's a complete different person. She was rendered speechless after that, nervousness suddenly veiled her heart and thoughts.

"And as I said earlier, I want everyone in this house to get along." He said as he pointed his right pointy finger upward, like giving a lecture. "You can throw away your unnecessary anger and hostility in that trash bin over there or flush it in the toilet." He said as he pointed the things he mentioned.

The first time she got a rebuttal from her brother. She didn't expect that.

"But-!"

"…Shin's right, Kotori." Reine said as she placed her chopsticks on top of her plate and finished her breakfast. "Thanks for the food."

"Thanks for the food." Shidou and Kurumi said as they folded their palms.

Kotori finished her breakfast and brought her plates in the sink and stomped to her room.

"What's her problem?" Shidou asked as he brought his plates to the sink with Kurumi beside him, doing the same. Reine was with them so she heard his question.

"…Shin, I hope you've not forgotten about what happened on the rooftop of your school…" Reine said as she faced Shidou and Kurumi.

"Ah, that…" Shidou replied as he remembered the events in the past, the time when Kurumi transferred to Raizen High School. He then looked to the girl beside him, and saw a sad look that painted on her face. Sad not because of the hostility of Kotori towards her, but because of Shidou might hate her because of their past.

"Don't worry Reine-san, I'll talk to her." He said and took a step forward but she was stopped by a tap from his shoulder.

"…It's better to leave it at the moment, Shin… It's not a good move, it'll just worsen the situation if you do." Reine said. "…Plus, you should get going now or else you'll be late."

"…" Nobody said a word. Shidou and Kurumi just stared at her.

"…I'll try to convince her to understand your request… even though I don't know the reason why." Reine said as she gave both Shidou and Kurumi a smile.

"Thanks, Reine-san." Shidou said as he gave a smile back. "Come on, Kurumi. Let's get going now." He said as he started to walk to the door.

"Okay." Kurumi replied and followed him.

Few moments later, both of them went out of the house. Reine was left where she was, thinking about how did Shidou managed to get close to Kurumi, but nothing came to her mind. She dropped those thoughts and walked to Kotori's room to talk to her. She's a person of her words after all.

She knocked twice.

"…Kotori, can we have a talk?" Reine asked after knocking on the door.

She got no reply.

"…I'm going in, Kotori." She said and turned the doorknob. It wasn't locked.

She opened the door and saw Kotori sitting on her bed hugging a pillow. She looked upset, judging from the events from earlier, and she got her lower half of her face buried on the pillow. She walked towards her and sat beside her.

"…Kotori, I know you're upset about earlier, but please, let's just respect Shin's decisions…" Reine said as she patted Kotori's shoulder, trying to ease her anger.

"This is Kurumi we're talking about! Just her being with Shidou is enough to describe it as him walking to death's door!" She said as she threw the pillow she's hugging somewhere in the room and looked straight to Reine.

"…You know Shin better than I do, Kotori. You should know why he's like that right now." Reine said as she looked away from her.

"I don't know, it feels like he's not the same Shidou I know." Kotori said as she lied down on her bed. "I thought that Kurumi was pulling strings earlier, but I think I'm wrong about it."

Reine stood up and went to the window. "…Well, I won't say anything about it." She paused for a while before speaking again. "…What are you planning to do with him now?"

Kotori didn't reply for a moment, and thought about it. What can she do for him?

"Ne, Reine, do you think Shidou will go straight to DEM?" She asked Reine as she looked up to the ceiling.

"…If it's a plan on saving the girls, Shin would want to do it himself… No mistakes about it." Reine replied to her as she went back beside Kotori.

"Then, I probably know what to do." Kotori said as she made her decision and got out of the room.

Reine did the same.

And thus, their conversation ended.

**~o~O~o~**

In a certain sidewalk down the road, there were two people walking on it as vehicles on the roadway passed them. They were walking side by side as they talked about random things.

"Ah, since when did I last come in Raizen High…?" A black-haired girl asked the person beside him, who was walking alongside her.

"No idea." Shidou said as he chuckled a little. "I've been put through a lot of things and I almost forgot about what happened on that rooftop."

Kurumi frowned on that statement of his. Shidou saw her reaction and suddenly panicked.

"I-I didn't mean that I forgot about you! It's just, I don't want to remember our unpleasant past and just focus on our pleasant present time." Shidou explained as he tried to ease the sadness of the spirit beside him. "Besides, I'm not really the person who dwells in the past, so you have nothing to worry about that." Shidou continued as he gave her a thumbs up.

Kurumi's frown was replaced by a sweet, beaming smile as she heard his words.

"Is that so..? Then, you don't hate me even if I did that to you?" Kurumi said as she gazed to him.

"I'm telling you now that I don't hate you about it." Shidou said as he patted her head. Kurumi blushed from his touch. "I can never hate spirits, especially you, Kurumi."

Kurumi's blush stayed on her face and she jumped and hugged Shidou's arm, which surprised him and made him flustered as well.

"O-Oi, Kurumi…!" Shidou tried to get the attention of the beauty beside him.

The spirit girl ignored him and just smiled, let out an "Ehe~" voice as they walked down the streets. They were getting a lot of attention from the people around them, as most of them are students from Raizen High, but Kurumi just ignored them, much to her delight, and Shidou's embarrassment.

They arrived in front of the gates of Raizen High. As expected, they got more attention than the time they're walking on their way here. But the attention is not directed to 'them', but only to the spirit girl beside Shidou.

"Ara, Shidou, why are they staring at me?" Kurumi asked as she looked up to Shidou.

Shidou thought for a reply. Kurumi's still clinging on his arm and Shidou could feel a soft sensation from his arm, making him blush, and keeping him from thinking for a response.

"A-ah, well, y-you know, you haven't attended school for so long." Shidou said while his cheeks were red.

"But, they're not our classmates, and I'm sure that I didn't acquaint myself to anyone aside from our class." Kurumi said as she formed a small frown.

But that frown had a hidden intention.

Sidou made an awkward look. He knew that she wants him to say 'that' to her. Man, what's wrong in saying 'that' one?

He sighed.

"It's because, you look stunningly beautiful." Shidou said as his cheeks gone red from embarrassment.

"Really?" The spirit girl beamed a surprised happy look as she heard his compliment. "I'm so happy!"

Sihdou just made an awkward smile as they walked inside the school grounds. They're getting a lot of stares from others. Why? Because it's just morning and they're seeing a lovey-dovey couple inside the school.

They headed straight to their classroom without further ado.

**~o~O~o~**

The 'couple' arrived in front of their classroom's door. Kurumi was still hugging Shidou's arm and he still got this flustered look on his face. Good thing there's not much students lurking in the hallway or else they'll be popular in a mere moment.

"O-Oi, Kurumi, you can release me now." Shidou said as his blushes stayed in his face. He was blushing because since the time his arm was hugged, the soft sensation never left. You know what it is.

"Why, Shidou? Kurumi said in a confused look. "I thought that you don't hate me…?" Kurumi said as she made a frown again.

That frown made Shidou's heart ache. But, he can't back down now.

"W-well, you know, we'll be in a lot of trouble when we enter this room if you're this close to me…" he regretted saying this but nonetheless, he got no choice or there'll be an uproar early in the morning, which will be started by those trio.

Yep, those trio, Yamabuki Ai, Hazakura Mai, and Fujibakama Mii.

"I don't care… as long as Shidou's with me." Kurumi said and smiled at him.

'She's a bit out of character, isn't she?' he asked himself after hearing her response.

Shidou took a deep breath. He can't do anything about it once Kurumi made her decision. He's just gonna suck it up and prepare for the worst.

He slid the door open. There was a blinding light effects appeared in front of him, well, of course, it's just his imaginations.

His classmates directed their gaze to them, err, not them, but to Kurumi only.

Nobody spoke a word for a moment.

"Shidou, they're staring at me." Kurumi said as she looked straight to Shidou, with a confused look, with her head tilted sideward.

Damn, she looked really cute at that pose.

"T-this time, you gotta believe what I said earlier." He whispered to her.

Oh by the way, she's still hugging Shidou's arm. Maybe the main reason why they, no, she got those stares from the whole class.

Kurumi just nodded.

After that, there were 3 girls walked towards them. The three girls who you'd expect to appear when things like this happens to Shidou; the same trio who you could see together always; and the girls who were hanging out with Tohka.

Yes, the trio, Ai, Mai, and Mii. With pun intended.

"Oi, Itsuka! What's going on here?!" Said the first girl, Yamabuki Ai, while crossing arms. A girl with blond hair tied in a ponytail with matching eye color.

"What are you doing with Tokisaki-san?" The second girl said, Hazakura Mai, with her hands on her waist. A girl with short brown hair with matching eye color.

"That's so lame!" The last girl, Fujibakama Mii, said as she pointed her pointy finger towards them. A bespectacled girl with long dark hair with matching eye color, and is the shortest among the trio.

Shidou expected this. Kurumi just made a smile while she's still hugging Shidou's arm, much to her enjoyment, and Shidou's distress.

"Err, calm dow-"

Why do they care though? Right, because they're trying to hook Tohka up with Shidou. Of course, they would be upset if they see him with other girls.

"I can't believe you Itsuka! You already have Kaguya-chan, Yuzuru-chan and Tohka-chan with you!" Ai said with a displeased look.

She hit the nail. Shidou gritted his teeth as he heard those names.

"I'm disappointed with you!" Mai said nonchalantly.

Another one, she's insensitive, seriously. Shidou lowered his head a little, enough to hide his expressions.

"That's so-"

Before the last girl, Mii, says another word, Kurumi spoke up as she released Shidou's arm, walked in front and faced the trio.

"That's enough."

She looked serious. Serious enough that she might kill them on the spot.

"Tokisaki…-san?" Ai was stunned by her sudden interference.

Kurumi softened her expression and spoke to them, "Will you do me a favour? Please stop mentioning those names anymore. Not right now."

"Uuuuu…" the three didn't reply a word.

"Now, Shidou. Let's-" She stopped as she turned around.

Kurumi could feel a spirit energy leakage around Shidou, but it's not showing any visible form. This sums it up as his head were just lowered and he kept mumbling names.

"Tohka… Kaguya… Yuzuru… Yoshino…"

He kept repeating those names in a low voice, enough for only Kurumi to hear it.

"What's wrong?" Ai asked.

The spirit girl didn't respond to her question and hit Shidou's head with her hand with great force.

"Owwww…!" Shidou placed his hands on his head.

Shidou's pain reaction could be heard in the whole classroom, even outside of it.

"So, Shidou's back now. That's a relief." Kurumi said as she smiled at him.

Oh girl, please keep smiling.

"Just what…?" Shidou didn't manage to complete his question as he got interrupted by the girl in front of him.

"You were 'spacing out' for a moment." Kurumi emphasized the word 'spacing out' with a quotation symbol on her fingers.

Shidou knew what she meant by that. He nearly lost control of himself.

"Ah.., thank you." Shidou said as he patted her head. Kurumi blushed with his touch.

He started to walk to his desk but he stopped as he saw the trio in front of him with looks of confusion.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?" Shidou asked the trio.

Before they could answer his question, their homeroom teacher, Okamine Tamae, entered the classroom through the other door.

"Alright, class! Homeroom's starting. Please get back to your seats!" She said as she put her things on her table or desk or whatever is that.

The 5 people at the back went back to their respective seats as what Tama-chan said. Good thing Tobiichi Origami isn't present or there'll be much more uproar.

**~o~O~o~**

Lunch Break.

Everyone in the classroom have gone out except for a select few. Shidou stood up and walked to Kurumi's desk. He was holding two packed lunch on his hands.

"Here's your lunch." Shidou said as he placed down one lunch box on Kurumi's desk, placed a chair on the opposite side of where she was sitting and sat down on it. He was now sitting in front of her.

"Ara, Shidou. That's so kind of you." Kurumi said as she smiled at him.

"Don't mention it, think of it as a present for forcing you to come here with me." He said as he opened his lunch box.

"Fufu, it's more than that for me." Kurumi said as she opened the lunchbox. "Ara… this looks delicious."

There was a lovey-dovey aura that surrounded the atmosphere of the classroom that irked some people. Specifically three people. Yes, those three people were the same three people from this morning who you could see together always. They were at the board staring at the couple.

"What's with this Itsuka today?" Ai asked the other two beside her.

"Beats me. It's like he doesn't acknowledge Tohka-chan's efforts." Mai said with disbelief.

"That's so lame." Mii said with a bored tone.

Going back to Shidou and Kurumi, they were silently eating their lunch.

"This is really delicious, Shidou." Kurumi said as she placed her right hand on her cheek as she savoured the lunch offered to her.

"Ah… thanks." Shidou blushed from her comment. Tohka and the others have always complimented his cooking but Kurumi doing it has a different feeling to him.

He just continued to eat his lunch with her without saying anything.

"Ara, Shidou. You got a rice stuck beside your lip." Kurumi said as she took it with her chopsticks and ate it. Shidou blushed madly from her actions.

"A-Ah… T-thanks." Was all he could reply due to massive embarrassment.

Back to the trio, they're seeing a very strong love aura from the couple eating inside the classroom.

"What's with them acting so lovey-dovey?" Ai said with slight irritation.

"This is frustrating, especially when we're hooking Tohka-chan with him!" Mai was upset.

"That's so lame." Mii said in a bored tone.

"Now that you think about it, what happened to Tohka-chan? She's not in school today." Ai said as she realized something important.

"I don't know. At this rate, she'll lose to Tokisaki-san!" Mai said as she just imagined a worst case scenario.

"That's so lame." Mii said in a usual bored tone.

And thus, their lunch continued with Shidou and Kurumi eating, and the trio giving comments from afar as they watch them.

**~o~O~o~**

Classes have ended. Shidou packed up his things and walked to Kurumi's table.

"Let's go, Kurumi." He said.

"Go where?" Kurumi asked as she tilted her head and put her pointy finger under her lips.

She looked adorable and… seductive. Really.

"Home. Unless you have somewhere to go to." Shidou said as he smiled.

"Okay." Kurumi said as she finished packing her things and stood up. "Let's go."

"Alright." Shidou said and walked outside the room with Kurumi.

They got out of the school grounds and walked down the streets together. They didn't talk about anything, probably there's nothing to talk about.

"Say, Shidou, do you have any plans about rescuing them…?" Kurumi asked.

"Ah, that." Shidou replied like he just realized something. "I think I'm gonna ask Kotori for a little training on using an Angel." He replied with reassurance. "And when I'm ready, that's the time to do it."

Kurumi looked at him with worry. "But… don't you think it's a little dangerous? Whenever you're using an Angel, doesn't it sap away your lifespan?"

Shidou didn't consider that one, though it makes sense on how he easily get tired and lose consciousness whenever he uses Sandalphon.

"It doesn't matter." Shidou said as he made his resolve. "As long as I get to protect the people dearest to me, I don't mind swinging that sword in exchange for my life." He said as he smiled at her.

His resolve touched the spirit girl's heart beside him. But she was sad, she doesn't want to lose him. It's not a fair trade for him to die and they get saved. For her at least.

Kurumi held Shidou's hand, and grasped it with her own. He was surprised with her actions but he just let her.

"Don't worry, I won't die." Shidou said as she reassured the black-haired spirit beside him. "And I won't let this happen again." Shidou held the spirit girl's hand tighter.

His decision's final. Nothing can stop him, not even her.

"Say, Kurumi. Wanna drop by in my place for dinner?" Shidou asked as his cheeks have gone red. Of course, she's inviting a girl, no, a lady, to his place, for dinner.

"Ara, Shidou, you're getting more and more confident now. Making a move on me." Kurumi teased as she made a small smirk.

Shidou's blushes grew as he heard those words from her. She's back to her usual personality now, isn't she?

"Wai—That's-" He was interrupted.

"I'm just teasing you. Silly Shidou." Kurumi said as she brought her face near Shidou and touched his lips with her pointy finger. "I already know it."

"Seriously, you need to stop teasing me." Shidou said as he sighed and Kurumi backed away from him a little. She was still holding his right hand with her left hand.

"Fufu, I like teasing Shidou, because it's fun." The spirit girl said as she smiled. She looked really happy.

Oh, that smile again. Shidou would let her tease him if she would smile like that always.

**~o~O~o~**

They arrived at the Itsuka household. It seems like there were people inside the house because the lights were on.

They walked straight to the door without pushing the doorbell, Shidou got his own keys anyway, and he's the only one who stays in his house most of the time.

Shidou turned the doorknob after unlocking the door and opened it. He then faced the spirit girl with him and said, "Ladies first."

Kurumi chuckled a little.

"Ara, Shidou, thank you." She said with a beaming smile.

Oh, that smile again.

"Pardon for the intrusion." She said as she stepped on the floor of the house.

The two individual walked to the living room and saw Kotori and Reine having a chat. They stopped as they saw them appear.

"Yo Shidou, you're here now. I've got something to discuss with you." Kotori said as she walked towards him. "You're here too?" Kotori said as she saw the other person behind Shidou.

"Ara, Shidou invited me." Kurumi said.

"Hmph. Do whatever you want." Kotori said as she crossed her arms. "By the way Shidou, let me get this clear from you." Kotori said as she brought her gaze back to Shidou.

"What is?" Shidou asked in a serious tone.

"Are you really going to DEM and save Tohka and the other girls?" Kotori asked him straightforward.

Shidou made a smirk and replied to her, "Do I really need to answer that question? You know me better than the others."

"Heehh, I see. So that's your decision." Kotori said as she cracked the Chupa Chups on her mouth and threw the stick away straight to the trash bin near the kitchen. "I prepared a special training for you, specially hosted by me of course."

"Heh, I was about to ask that to you." Shidou said.

"Good, I hope you're prepared for it. We'll start tomorrow afternoon after your classes." Kotori said as she went back to the sofa beside Reine. "Time is ticking, we won't have much of it before they transfer them to the main branch."

"When would that be?" Shidou inquired.

"…We don't have any information about it right now. We'll keep you updated." Reine replied. "…That's our worst case scenario…"

Shidou just nodded and headed straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Kurumi followed him and sat down on a tall stool.

"Will you be okay to have training with the Spirit of Fire?" Kurumi asked him with a worried look.

"I'll be fine, since you'll be there for me, right?" Shidou said as she patted her head. She blushed and purred on his touch.

"Of course, I will be."

A certain twin-tailed girl in the living room was irked from the lovey-dovey action of the two in the kitchen. She was patted on the head by the woman beside her, Reine, to ease her anger.

"…Let them be, Kotori." Reine said as she continued to pat her head.

Kotori was not amused. She wished that it was her onii-chan doing that to her.

**Aye, chapter 3 is done! Sorry it took so long. My time was limited in using PC as I'm always out of the house looking for a dorm since I'll be transferring to the main campus of our school this coming school year.**

**I'll be taking a break on this one at the moment, and I'll work on my other fic. It's in the last chapter now and I haven't updated that for around 2 months, so I'll get that done then I'll work on this one again.**

**Filler chapter right? Can't blame you if you think of it as that ^_^ **

**Kurumi out of character? Maybe. **

**Please leave a review, thanks! And tell me if you like the chapter/story ^_^ Ja ne!**


End file.
